Porque soy egoísta
by Buscadora de Dragones
Summary: Odiaba tener que hacer eso pero por una vez en su vida sería egoísta y se sentiría feliz de serlo.
1. Chapter 1

- . -

La mancha nupcial inició y ella empezó a caminar, a medida que avanzaba sentía como su corazón se apretujaba dentro de su pecho creyó quedarse sin aire, pero sus pies no se detuvieron. Intentó sonreír un poco.

_Vamos Rin, debes parecer feliz._

Allí, al pie del altar, le esperaba el hombre con el que compartiría el resto de su vida, con el que formaría una familia, con quien se acostaría cada noche y despertaría cada mañana, con quien envejecería … Kohaku.

La idea no le pareció tan buena ahora que las pensaba en su fuero más interno, resultaron más convincentes cuando se las dijo a Kagome su mejor amiga, quien, como todos, estaba girada hacia ella mirándola caminar por el extenso pasillo.

Deseaba darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí, buscar al hombre con quien debería estar ahora, pero era demasiado cobarde para eso.

_Ha sido decisión tuya, ya no puedes echarte atrás._

Después de lo que le parecieron horas llegó hasta el altar. Kohaku con una sonrisa radiante le ofreció la mano, que ella cogió con más dificultad de la que todos pudieron ver. Ambos se colocaron frente al sacerdote que empezó a hablar palabras que para ellas eran vacías.

-El amor …

No estaba enamorada, al menos de su novio, pero esta era la mejor decisión o la mejor salida. Se irían a vivir al extranjero lejos de todas las personas que amaba… de la persona que amaba. No se extrañó al no verlo entre los invitados, él no era un hombre al que le gustara ese tipo de eventos, seguramente estaría sentado en su estudio leyendo papeles y contratos o sentado en ese elegante sofá nuevo que había puesto en el salón de la casa tomando un vino. Ella daría la vida por con él y no en ese lugar . Por estar sentada en alguna butaca frente a él tomando un vaso de zumo, hablando de cosas triviales, haciéndole preguntas que él siempre respondería con monosílabos y después al anochecer se despediría de él con su ya acostumbrado beso en la mejilla, por que no se atrevió nunca a llegar a más y se iría a acostar.

Muchas personas podían decir que era frío, seco, grosero, desagradable, enojoso, odioso, adusto, agrio, inaguantable, e incluso algunos se atreverían a decir que cruel, pero para ella era el hombre más maravillosos que hubiese conocido, porque con ella él no era así, no podía decir que fuese cariñoso, pero la acogió en su casa cuando ella casi se tira encima de su coche camuflado por la espesa tormenta, aquel día de lluvia cuando andaba sin rumbo fijo después de salir del orfanato, eso decía mucho de él. Nunca fue grosero, sólo se quedaba en silencio cuando no quería responder a algo y siempre le dejó claro que era libre de seguir su vida lejos de él.

_-Haz lo que quieras._

Aunque deseaba que no hubiese dicho lo mismo cuando le informó de sus planes de casarse.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Rin levantó su vista rápidamente, la violencia del movimiento fue captado por Kohaku que cada vez notaba a la castaña más insegura.

-Por Dios que alguien haga algo- susurró Kagome a su marido.

-Bien- dijo el sacerdote después de una pausa que le quitó e aliento a más de la mitad de los espectadores- continuemos. Kohaku aceptas a Rin Isoda para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobre …

-Rin-

La aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa voz … giró su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con él, su señor que se encontraba justo al otro extremo del pasillo, con aquel porte elegante y mirada penetrante. Aún sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y tuvo deseos de salir corriendo hacia él pero el peso de su vestido le recordó lo crítico de la situación.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo Kagome ganándose muchas miradas.

-Se… señor Sesshomaru - dijo Rin en un hilo de voz.- ¿Qué …?

-Nos vamos- dijo el con decisión.

-¡Qué demonios…!- empezó a exclamar Kohaku enfadado por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre, pero Rin levantó una mano para que guardara silencio y empezó a caminar através del pasillo hasta llegar a él.

-Nos vamos- repitió él. Ella sabía que le odiaba repetir las cosas. Puede que nadie lo descifrara, pero eso era también porque nadie le conocía como ella, sin embargo, tras esa orden que para muchos parecería cosa había algo más. No había dicho "haz lo que quieras" sino "No vamos".Había ido hasta allí, interrumpido su boda y pedirle o más bien ordenarle que se fuera con él. Pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, quizo llorar de alegría porque por primera vez, tras una orden de él había percibido cierta súplica.

Miró a todos los que contemplaban la escena con admiración y curiosidad, miró Kohaku que tenía los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo apretados hasta el punto en el que los nudillos se tornaron pálidos.

Odiaba tener que hacer esto pero, por una vez en su vida sería egoísta y se sentiría feliz de serlo

-Lo siento- dijo sinceramente a él y a todos.

Cogió una de las manos de su señor y con la mano libre sujetó su vestido y se dio cuenta de que el ramo de rosas lo había perdido en algún lugar del pasillo.

-Nos vamos-le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, él solo asintió y se dio media vuelta guiándola hasta el coche que estaba frente a la iglesia abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, antes de entrar él también y lagarse de allí.

- . -

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Rin sentada junto a él en el negro sofá. Estaba contenta de fuese por ella y la llevara de regreso a su verdadero hogar, se sentía más feliz que nunca. Pero deseaba oirle decir esas palabras que le quitaran el aliento. El nunca diría algo como _Te amo _y por eso ansiaba todavía más escucharlo con sus palabras, a su modo.

Esa pregunta ya tenía respuesta, pensó Sesshomaru, lo peor de todo es que era algo que nunca se imaginó tener que confesar en voz alta.

-Por que soy egoísta. No iba a dejar que lo hicieras- soltó la frase con más comodidad de la que hubiese deseado, pero ya estaba dicho.

Volteó su vista para ver la reacción de la chica, su pelo, aún mojado por la reciente ducha, se adhería a su frente, a su cuello y en las curvas de sus hombros, sus ojos marrones brillaban mucho más de lo que antes hubiese visto, en sus labios tenía una gran sonrisa y las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas, y aunque sólo llevase un simple pijama puesto debía admitir que se vía preciosa, incluso mucho más que con ese vestido de novia y se aseguró de anotar mentalmente esa como una de las declaraciones que nunca diría en voz alta. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se alegró por dentro al saber que esa reacción en sus ojos la había provocado él.

Aquella noche, antes de irse a dormir, le dio un beso de buenas noches, pero no fue el mojigato beso que siempre le daba, sino que fue en sus labios y el hecho de que él lo prolongara le hizo pensar que a su señor le había gustado tanto como a ella.

- . -

October.

¿Comentario ?


	2. Plenitud

Abrió sus ojos con mucha pereza y miró hacia la ventana por la que entraba una resplandeciente luz solar que se perdía en diversos puntos de la habitación. Una innegable comodidad la invadía con extrema porfía. Casi ni había podido dormir, no solo por las actividades que había estado haciendo hasta altas horas de la noche, sino también por que una vez con la habitación a oscuras se dio cuenta de que no podía cerrar sus ojos, lo cuales seguramente estaban adornados con leves ojeras, y no fue sino hasta que los primeros rayos de Sol empezaron a filtrarse por el ventanal cuando reconfortada por el calor de su acompañante decidió que era hora de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a Morfeo.

Llena de euforia y con un gran nudo de emoción en la boca del estómago se giró hacia la persona que descansaba a su lado, él sí parecía dormir tranquilamente y en su rostro no había ni una mínima muestra de cansancio.

Casi ni se lo podía creer, era tan maravilloso, tenía tantas ganas de llorar de emoción y se sintió conmovida consigo misma al darse cuenta de que una lágrima traicionera se le había escapado del ojo derecho para fundirse en la almohada, dejado un pequeño caminillo húmedo en su piel. En su estómago parecían revolotear miles de mariposas, que en cualquier momento saldrían volando por la ventana entreabierta.

Detalló el rostro de su acompañante con suma devoción. ¿Cómo un ser humano podías ser tan perfecto? Nunca había tenido oportunidad de verle tan relajado, aunque últimamente había descubierto expresiones en él que nunca imaginó conocer, actitudes que quizá otras personas habrían ignorado pero que para ella eran tan claras como el agua, como los pequeños gestos al decir una cosa u otra, ella podía ver más allá de la actitud seria y esas facetas que para el mundo exterior eran indescifrables quizá fuese porque le conoce mejor que nadie o porque simplemente veía lo que realmente había que ver tras esas murallas aparentemente impenetrables que él formaba para con los demás, pero que ella sin siquiera pedir permiso se había tomado el lujo de atravesar.

Lucía tan sereno que Rin por un momento dudó que se tratase de su señ … de su esposo, le costaba aún adaptarse a la idea y no por que fuese perturbante, sino porque parecía tan imposible aquella palabra, aquella realidad que pronunciarla habría sido un tabú en otro tiempo, cuando ella no era más que" la protegida ", apodo dado por la prensa la saber que Sesshomaru Taisho hijo de Inu No Taisho y futuro heredero de las compañías petrolíferas más importantes de Japón había acogido en su casa a una joven huérfana que venía de los peores barrios del país. Rin se sintió tan feliz al ver la cara de sorpresa con la que toda la alta sociedad se quedó cuando supieron que Sesshomaru se casaría con ella. Imposible bramaron al verlo asistir con él a una de las numerosas fiestas que organizaba su madre de la mano de su prometida. ¿Pero qué esperan después de que él irrumpiera en medio de la pequeña ceremonia matrimonial de la joven para llevársela, con todo el consentimiento de ella? Y ahora ella no era nada más y nada menos que Rin Taisho.

Suspiró de alegría mientras le seguía observando.¡Qué enamorada estaba de su marido! Y volvió a suspirar. Él se removió hasta quedar sobre uno de sus costado quedando muy cerca de ella, con ojos brillosos Rin acercó su rostro más al de él hasta quedar a poco centímetros, podía sentir su respiración suave y acompasada sobre ella y se dio cuenta que desde allí también tenía una mejor vista de su cuerpo, tan fuerte y varonil que horas antes se encontraba sobre ella, nunca hasta ahora había conocido lo que es el deseo y ciertamente una vez descubierto se dio cuenta de que era algo maravilloso, así que también se permitió acercar su cuerpo, apenas cubierto con una fina sábana, hacia al de él, gimió un poco al sentir nuevamente el contacto de su piel contra la suya, haciendo acopio de aquel impuso que la habían guiado a hacer eso rozó sus labios con los de él, para segundos más tarde depositar un beso sobre ellos y luego otro más y otro, tras este último cerró sus ojos para sentirlo con más intensidad y al abrir los ojos nuevamente descubrió como un par de ámbares la miraban fijamente con lo que parecía ser un deje de picardía, sonrojada y avergonzada a más no poder intentó separarse rápidamente pero una mano tras su nuca se lo impidió profundizando lo que ella de manera retraídamente había iniciado.

-Buenos días- susurró con la poca voz que le había quedado después de finalizar el contacto.

Él sólo se dedicó a mirarla muy fijamente memorizando en su mente la expresión del rostro femenino, con deleite y satisfacción observó el poderoso sonrojo que se acumulaba en las mejillas de las castañas aunque más reconfortante fue el que momentos antes coloreaba toda su cara.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sessh … Sesshomaru ?- tutearlo tampoco había sido algo fácil de aceptar.

Él negó levemente y bajo la sábana puso su mano sobre la cadera de la chica acercándola a él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Rin le miró confundida, pero entonces prestó atención al ligero dolor que sentía en la parte más baja de su vientre y decidió que no era importante

-Sí- susurró.

Entonces él se acercó a ella y besó sus labios, pronto este te fue profundizando y luego dejó de ser sólo un beso y las sábanas se enredaron y los cuerpos se fundieron y ambos corazones nunca pudieron ser más felices.

_Fue una mirada, un frenesí de besos, una lujuria de sentimientos, fue un instante sin fin, sin tiempo para soñar. Y entonces despertamos … y seguimos amándonos._

-

* * *

October.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
